


Stressed Out

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ, Murder, No Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan does NOT get jealous. I mean c'mon! And he is definitely not jealous of Cecilia Brookes, their newbie. Even when she gets all buddy buddy with Spencer. Spencer Reid. Boy genius. He started developing feelings for the big nerd. Now he was worried that he wouldn't have a chance. Oh and they have a killer to catch. Greeeaaaat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Radio

Chapter One: Car Radio  
.  
.  
.  
“We’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.”- Sirius Black.  
.  
Reid rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the bullpen. He got a new mattress the other day and it was doing shit for his back. He sighed and set his bag down at his desk. He picked up his mug and went to get coffee. Garcia was already in there, most likely to prepare for a gruesome day ahead.

“Well hello there. And how’s our resident genius doing today?” She sipped from her coffee with a smile. Reid made his coffee and sighed. 

“Could be better.” 

“Aww what’s wrong?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“My new mattress sucks.” She made a pouty face.

“Oh I’m sorry” She would have offered a shoulder rub but she knew he was insane about that type of thing so she left it alone. Reid bid her adieu and walked back to his desk he sat down and sipped his coffee. Full of sugar and creamer more than coffee. He began to go through the files on his desk. There were a lot. He looked up when he heard two people enter. Hotch and Rossi were in a intense discussion about, well, God knows what. He sighed and went back to work. Prentiss and Morgan walked in next. Morgan. The guy he liked. Reid almost wished he didn’t but he fell in love with the big oaf's soul. Stupid feelings! J.J. walked in next, she immediately walked to the conference room muttering something about Minnesota and children. 

“Guys we got a case. A bad one.” They each shot each other a worried look before following her. “Three Eighth graders were found dead in Dimalad, Minnesota. A few CC's of hydrogen peroxide into their bloodstream.” 

“In extremely high doses it can dissolve blood in three seconds or extremely low doses in which the victim would spasm slightly as the blood slowly disappeared. It’s actually quite an affective way. If we’ve got a sadist they probably would’ve used a lower dose over a larger amount of time.” Rossi shook his head at Reid when he was done. How did this kid know this type of stuff.

J.J. pointed at the screen where three 14 year old boy’s faces were projected onto the screen. “James Southern, Dan Johnson and Bill Cohl were all found in various areas of the high school. All with blunt force trauma to the skull and one injection point. No prints. No hair. Nothing. These people were pretty thorough.” Reid flipped through the case file. 

“Why do you think it’s more than one person?” Morgan asked the question with his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Well two out of three of these guys were fairly strong. It would probably take a equally strong submissive partner.”

Reid couldn’t see any reason why to go after these three people. “Any connection between the victims?”

“Beside the fact that they’re all boys transitioning through puberty? No, not really the population of this town is approximately 339. Everyone knows everyone but nothing to really tie them together. They can’t be surrogates none of them look alike. James had black hair and brown eyes, Dan had brown hair and green eyes, and Bill was blond with blue eyes.” Reid scrunched up his face in thought. “What, what is it?"

“Its just with a grade this young you’d assume there would be some sort of pattern.”

“Well nothing so far. We do have Garcia work-“ J.J. was cut off by a tentative knock at the open door. Hotch immediately stood up.

“Yes? We’re kind of in the middle of a case.” 

“Sorry I was just looking for S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner?”

“That would be me.” The girl standing at the door smiled brightly and walked foreword a step. She extended a hand to Hotch. 

“Hi I’m Cecile Brookes. I’m your new member.”

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Hi Cecile. This is Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and Doctor Spencer Reid.” He gestured to them as he listed off their names. They reach said Hi and shook hands except Spencer. He started to ramble on about statistics. He started talking so fast that Derek had to interrupt him.

“Pretty Boy your speaking at a speed only computers and I can understand.” Spencer immediately snapped his mouth shut. 

“Reid fill Agent Brookes in and get her, her equipment. Wheels up in thirty. We’re headed to Minnesota.” They nodded and dispersed. Reid explained the case to her as she got her stuff. Cecile Brookes was about five foot six with brown curls that fell to just below her shoulders. She was in almost every aspect very attractive. She was however in a quite serious relationship. With another girl. Something she only shared with Reid who quickly warmed up to her. They all grabbed their stuff and got on the jet. J.J. was discussing a book she was reading with Prentiss, and Hotch and Rossi were discussing probably the same thing from this morning. Morgan sat listening to music and Reid was sitting on the small couch absentmindedly rubbing his neck while going through the case. 

“Doctor Reid if you don’t stop rubbing your neck I’m going to tie your hand to the seat. What is wrong?”

“You can call me Reid and I got this new mattress.”

“Let me help. I was a masseuse slash chiropractor when I was a teenager.” He was about to protest to being touched but all the sudden the pain in his back and neck was replaced with a nice calm sensation. She obviously knew what she was doing and it felt good. He relaxed for the first time since buying the damn mattress and it was nice. “See isn’t it better?”

“Extremely.” All the sudden Rossi yelled.

“Brace yourselves.” The plane turned to land and they nearly fell to the floor but caught themselves. Morgan had noticed the neck rub and was slightly confused. Reid never let anyone touch him. Especially people they just met. They got off the jet and drove the couple of hours to the small Minnesotan town. It had a Holiday, Subway, and Dairy Queen. There was a few local bars and a hotel. They each got a room and took a moment to breathe. After about ten minutes they left to go to the small local police station. 

“Thank you so much for coming. Small town like this you never see it being possible.” The local Sheriff walked up to them when they arrived. 

“Hello, I’m S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner. This is my team, Agents Jareau, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Brookes and Doctor Spencer Reid.” They each greeted the police Sheriff and smiled. 

“If there’s anything you need anything at all just ask we have a small but usable conference room down that hall.” Reid stepped forward.

“Actually I’d like to take a look at the scenes please.” The sheriff nodded. Morgan was going to offer to go with but Hotch threw a wrench into that plan. 

“Reid take Brookes with you. She needs some field time.” Reid nodded and walked away with Brookes. 

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Bills body was found in the auditorium, James’s in the cafeteria and Dan’s behind the bleachers at our football field.” 

“Okay me and Brookes would like to see Dan’s first.” The sheriff nodded and walked away with Reid and Brookes following. “So this was the most recently found dump site?”

“Yes. Homecoming. A few first graders were running around back behind the bleachers and one tripped over the body they thought he was asleep. The one who tripped over him told her mom and she checked his pulse.” Brookes was confused slightly.

“You found two body’s and you still held a homecoming game and dance? Why?”

“We were afraid if we cancelled the game the other school would get freaked out and the news would spread and then our town would be overrun by the press.” They arrived at the site. It was still closed off. Reid and Brookes put on their gloves. Brookes walked over to the small sandy area.

“This is where he was found?”

“Yes.” She nodded and looked up. Then she crouched down and stared at the sand. 

“So, I’m Daniel. I’m walking to school. I hear a noise behind me and stop. I turn around but no ones there.” She did what she said as she said it as though she was the victim.

“I am the unsub. I take advantage of you with your back turned and sneak up behind you. I hit you in the back of the head. You fall to the ground and I get you with the hydrogen.” Brookes crouched down.

“Reid.”

“Yeah?”

“Take a look at this.” Reid crouched next to her. She pointed at a small spot of blood. “I don’t think this came from Dan. From the looks of it, it was from higher up and the person was about to walk away. Also look at that.” She stood up and walked over to the fence. There was a small smear of blood. “More.” Reid followed. 

“Nice job.” He took a sample of the blood and pulled out his phone. He dialled Garcia. 

“Hello pretty boy genius this is the wizard of all knowledge and power how may I help you?”

“I need you to run this blood sample through the labs up there.”

“Oh Reid I love it when you talk medical to me. Of course I will.”

“Garcia are you aware your on speaker?”

“I am now. Are you with my chocolate God of thunder?”

“No I’m with a new girl.”

“Oh god, oh um uh, I am going to go now send me that sample and I’ll get it tested asap.”

“Thanks Garcia.”

“Anytime cutie pie.” Reid shut the cell. Brookes smiled.

“She always like that?”

“Yeah. I’ve learned to just go with it.” She laughed as they walked to the other sites.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Reid you guys find anything?” Morgan walked over when Reid and Brookes got back.

“Actually Brookes found some blood that could possibly be from the unsub.”

“How do we know its not from the victim?” 

“It was in a spot the victim hadn’t even walked by. She did really good.” Brookes smiled and blushed slightly. Morgan was just getting annoyed. |Why the Hell was Pretty Boy so interested in this new recruit? I mean sure she’s cute and yeah she seems pretty smart but he barely knows her!| He was shook from his thoughts by his name being repeatedly yelled. 

“What?” Hotch glared.

“Please pay attention. I said Morgan take Brookes and go talk to the little girl that found Dan. Prentiss, J.J. you go talk to the boy who found Bill and Me and Rossi will go talk to the teacher that found James. Reid you go to the school and talk with some of the eigth grade students. The sheriff has the schedule for you.” Everyone nodded and walked away. Reid got the schedule and walked to the school.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Hello! How may I help you?” Reid walked up to the front desk of the office. 

“Hi I was looking for Señora Johnson’s classroom. Eighth grade Spanish.”

“Seventh hour. I’m sorry but why do you have a gun?”

“Oh! I’m Doctor Spencer Reid with the F.B.I.” He pulled out his credentials and showed them to her. She nodded as he put them away.

“Of course Doctor. Down that hall, up the stairs and its the very first door. Just up one of the flights of stairs.”

“Thank you.” He followed her instructions and walked into the classroom. The whole class was repeating the Spanish alphabet after the teacher.

“Ooh, Vay, Doble Vay, Ek Quies, Ey Greiayga, Sata.” Reid recognised the letters as u, v, w, x, y, and z. He smiled as they finished.

“Excellentio. Good job. Everyone please begin to work on your partner worksheet. We’ll test tomorrow.” The class let out a collective sigh of relief as the teacher walked to the back of the class where Reid was standing by the door. “Hola, I’m Señora Johnson.” 

“Hello. I’m Doctor Spencer Reid with the F.B.I.. I was actually wondering if I could speak with your students.” She nodded.

“Of course.” She led him to the front of the class. Everyone was talking with each other about homecoming. “Silencio! Everybody this is Doctor Spencer Reid, he’s with the F.B.I. and would like to have a word with you all."

“Hello. I am here with my team investigating some killings.” One girl scoffed.

“Oh please you can call them how they are. Your investigating into murders that happened to kids in our grade.”

“Ms. Corina please give our guest some respect.”

“Its okay. Yes we are investigating some murders. All I was wondering is if any of you noticed anything suspicious lately. Anything to cause you to look twice?” 

“You mean besides that freak over there.” The same girl said this as she jerked he thumb back to a girl sitting alone in the back. Who proceeded to shrink into her chair as the class laughed. 

“Freak is just a word given to fabulously unique individuals that kick ass and have no desire or need to follow the flock!” The girl in the back yelled this before running out of the classroom. Everyone just laughed harder. Reid glared at the girl that started it. 

“I think that’s all the questions I have. I’ll keep in touch.” He walked out and the teacher scolded the students. He looked around outside the door and heard crying coming from a door labelled ‘balcony'. He opened it and found the girl from before. The ‘balcony' was indoors and carpeted. There was seats built into it. He walked over and sat next to the girl.

“Are you just here to send me back to class because I refuse to go.”

“Just checking up on you.”

“I’m fine. Just finish your investigation.”

“I-“

“Okay either you leave or I leave.” Reid nodded and stood up. He walked off. He wanted to stay but there was no use. He walked back to the office.

“Um can you tell me where the computer teachers classroom is?”

“Just down that hall,” She pointed to his left, “ First door on the right.”

“Thanks.” He tucked away the schedule and walked in the classroom. The teacher was making jokes and laughing with the students. One of the boys raised his hand.

“I’ve got one!”

“Okay.” The teacher smiled.

“500 bricks on a plane one falls off how many are left?”

“499?”

“Yes! What are the three steps to putting a elephant in the refrigerator?”

“I don’t know.”

“Open fridge, put elephant in, close fridge. What are the four steps to putting a giraffe in the refrigerator?”

“Oh! Open fridge, take elephant out, put giraffe in, close fridge?”

“Yeah! The lion king is having a birthday party all the animals attend but one. Which one and why?” The teacher shrugged. “The giraffe he’s stuck in a fridge. Sally wants to cross an alligator infested river the only was across is by swimming. She swims across and makes it to the other side safely why?”

“Still don’t know.”

“All the alligators are at the birthday party. Sally dies anyway why?”

“No clue”

“She got hit in the head with a flying brick.” Everyone burst out laughing even more than before. That is until one of them noticed Reid, and more importantly his gun. 

“GUN! EVERYONE HIDE!” All the students ducked under tables and the teacher whipped around in his chair.

“No, no I’m Doctor Spencer Reid I’m with the F.B.I.!” He pulled out his credentials and the teacher had everyone get back up. “ I just need to ask you all a few questions. Have any of you noticed anything suspicious lately? Anything that would raise an eyebrow?” The whole class collectively shook their head no. He was about to ask another question but the Bell rang. They all leaped from their seats and grabbed their laptops. He was about to ask them to stay but they were all gone. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He walked out of the classroom. Only he left a different door he came from. He walked aimlessly and found a exit. He was about to leave when he heard a yell. He ran to it and found a girl being injected into the neck with some sort of clear liquid. Hydrogen peroxide. The person doing it saw Reid and ran. He pulled his gun and then realised he couldn’t us it. He holstered it and ran to the girl on the floor. He pressed two fingers to her neck but got no pulse. Reid pulled out his phone and dialled Morgan.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

Morgan sighed Brookes was really good at this job. She was nice and easy to approach and very good at questioning children without scaring them or acting ridiculous. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw it was Reid calling. 

“I have to take this. Excuse me.” Brookes paused speaking with the child to respond.

“That’s perfectly okay. I’m almost done.” Morgan nodded and walked a few feet away. 

“Pretty Boy how’s it going?”

“Morgan? Where are you guys?”

“First grade classrooms. Why? Reid what’s wrong?” He had sounded slightly scared.

“I need you guys over at the hallway to east of the 7th exit. Hurry.”

“Okay we’ll be there asap.” He hung up and walked back to Brookes. “Hey we gotta go.”

“Oh um okay. We can finish talking later Jamie.” She stood up and walked out with Morgan. “What happened with Reid?”

“How do you know it was Reid?” 

“Oh c'mon you only ever smile like you did before for him. I am a profiler you know.” He shook his head as they made their way down the halls they found the 7th exit 

“There!” Morgan pointed to where Reid was sitting in a hallway propped up against a wall. They walked over to him. “Reid. What’s up?” They slowed down when they saw the body laying next to Reid. “Damn. Reid are you okay.” Reid numbly shook his head. Morgan sat next to him. “Brookes call Hotch.” She nodded and walked off go call him. Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid’s shoulders. “What happened?” Reid swallowed. 

“I-I was leaving when I heard a scream. I ran over here and saw someone kill her,” he gestured to the dead girl laying next to him, “I couldn’t stop them. They ran away so I couldn’t chase them. I had to find out if she was still alive but it was to late. She was dead. Morgan it was someone in this girls grade at least.” 

“You can’t save everyone Reid.” Reid just nodded. Morgan ignored his last statement that couldn’t possibly be true! They looked up when they heard footsteps. Hotch, Rossi and Brookes were walking over. Hotch was the first to speak.

“What happened?” Morgan explained what Reid had told him. “Okay get Reid back to the station and send the police.” Morgan nodded and helped Reid up. “Brookes go with.” Morgan was about to protest but decided it wouldn’t help. He helped Reid to the car Brookes and Morgan rode in. He helped Reid into the front and got in the driver’s seat. Brookes got in the back and Morgan drove to the station. They got there and he helped Reid in. Brookes had gone in ahead and the policemen were already leaving. He sat Reid down and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm back around Reid. 

“I’m going to get you some coffee. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Morgan nodded. He stood up and walked to the coffee pot. He poured a cup and began to add the sugar and creamer. Once he was finished he brought it to Reid. He took it and mumbled a thank you. Brookes knocked lightly on the door jamb. 

“I’m going to head back Hotch just texted me.” Morgan nodded and turned back to Reid as Brookes left.

He sipped his coffee as Morgan sat next to him rubbing small circles onto his back. Reid sighed. He set the mug down and leaned back in his chair. He then pulled his knees up to his chest. “I didn’t see what they looked like. I didn’t even tell what their gender was.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask.” Reid nodded.

“We should go to the scene.”

“No you should stay here. You just witnessed a murder.” Reid stood up.

“I’ve seen worse.” Morgan stood up and was about to protest but Reid stopped him. “I’m going and that’s final.” He turned around and walked to the door. Morgan walked after him. Reid was about to get into the driver’s side but Morgan grabbed his wrist. 

“You may insist on going but I’m driving.” Reid just stared at Morgan’s hand on his own wrist. Morgan let go and got in the driver’s side. Reid got up front.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Morgan I told you to take him back to the station. What are you two doing here?” Morgan and Reid walked up to the crime scene. Hotch was pissed. Morgan raised his hands in defence.

“I tried to stop him.” 

“You should’ve tried harder!” 

“I forced him to let me come.” Reid crouched down by the body. “No blunt force trauma.”

“We think the unsub staged that.” Rossi commented from the right of Hotch. 

“That’s weird. The only thing they staged wasn’t even needed.”

“Throw us off the trail.” Reid nodded and stood up. 

“I’m going o be right back.” Reid walked away from the group the way he remembers the unsub going. He heard Hotch calling after him trying to get him to stop but he just kept walking. 

“Hotch told me to come get you.” Brookes caught up to him and walked next to him. 

“Well I’m doing something.” Brookes shrugged and walked back as Reid turned the same corner as the unsub. He found a little study hall. As in no other doors or windows. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No exits. How did they do it. Hotch rounded the corner and spun him around.

“Listen Reid you are a part of my team and it is my job to keep my team safe so you are going to go back to your hotel room and stay there. You need a days break. Got it?” Reid nodded. They walked back. “Morgan will take you and make sure you don’t leave.” Morgan’s head snapped up and he smiled. “Actually we need you here. Brookes you take him back.”

“Okay. Reid let’s go.” Morgan was only glaring at the back of her head slightly.

“Death not merely ends life, it also bestows upon it a silent completeness, snatched from the hazardous flux to which all human things are subject.” – Elizabeth Arden.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
A/N: HI! This my first Criminal Minds fic so please no cybertomatoes. I know its really long. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC. Cecilia is my favourite OC. Please review


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring around the Rosie's  
> Pocket full of posies  
> Ashes, ashes  
> Reid falls down.

Chapter Two: Ride  
.  
.  
.  
“It has been said, ‘time heals all wounds.’ I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.” –Rose Kennedy.  
.  
Morgan woke up that morning to the sound of a alarm clock going off. He groaned and looked at the time. He would be late, per usual. He got up and changed and walked out stuffing his phone into his pocket. The hotel may have been on the small side but it had quite winding corridors. Oh and they had these vomit inducing paisley rugs with matching yellow walls. He walked to the parking lot to see one of their rented black SUVs with a certain genius sitting in the drivers seat reading something about Einstein or someone he couldn’t really see and wasn’t really paying attention. It was a hot day and Reid was wearing a silk blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbow length. No silly sweater vest. He even had his glasses and boy did he look good.

“So boy genius, where’s everyone else?” Reid jerked slightly as Morgan obviously had scared him. He was really absorbed in whatever he had been reading. 

“Morgan you scared me to death. The rest of the team is at the station Hotch told me to wait for you.” 

“Oh okay that makes sense. Why don’t we head down there and see how its going.” Morgan got up front and Reid put his book away. He proceeded to pull out of the lot and drive away. Morgan reached for the air but Reid stopped him.

“This is the thinnest shirt I own. I will get frostbite if you turn that thing on.” He gestured to the AC as he spoke and glared at it as if it had done him some great injustice.

“Okay.” They rode the rest of the car ride in silence. When they got there they were met with a perky petite brunette sipping from coffee.

“Well, well Morgan I was wondering when you’d be in.” She smiled and took a drink from the mug she was holding.

“Hello Brookes.” He offered the agent a forced and fake smile. She responded with a fake pouty face.

“Now I know you don’t like me but you could at least pretend to.” Morgan stood there shell shocked. How the hell did she know that? “Oh please! You practically growl whenever I’m within an arms reach of Reid and don’t think I missed that glare the other day.” Damn she had seen that. Morgan mumbled something along the lines of ‘I need to use the bathroom' and walked away. Reid took a step forward and they both began to walk to the small conference room they were using. 

“That was impressive. I’ve never seen Morgan speechless.” Brookes sighed exaggeratedly.

“You two are never going to get over yourselves are you?” Reid was about to ask what she meant but they arrived at the room. He would ask her about it later. They sat down at the small round table in the center of the room. Hotch looked like he hadn’t slept since they got here, which to be honest, he probably hadn’t. 

“We have another dead.” The room froze. Two since they had gotten here. Two. That’s five in total. Five in a week. Plus the guy is speeding up. “Reid I want you to start a geographical profile. Brookes you help, Morgan stay here and work on the profile. JJ and Prentiss, I want you to go to the school and speak to a witness. Me and Rossi will go speak to the school officials and set up a security force.” Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Brookes walked over to Reid. 

“Why is he having us build a geographical profile? I mean this person is only killing in the school zone.”

“Because he doesn’t want me on the scene. He’s worried that I will break down. So he’s keeping me busy.” Brookes put a gentle arm on Reid’s shoulder.

“Hey you don’t know that. He could be doing it because he thinks you might catch something extra.” Reid shook his head. He walked over to the victim board where Morgan was standing baffled just trying to figure out how these people were connected. He looked at him when Reid walked up and smiled. 

“Hey there pretty boy. Did you come over to try and help me? Cause I think your supposed to build a geographic profile.” Reid shook his head and his brow furrowed.

“I already know the geographical profile. They’re hunting at the school because its easy to access and no one would suspect a murderer to be a kid in high school so…” Reid trailed off as an idea struck him. He walked over to the stack of yearbooks they had been brought and flipped through one. He stopped at one page with bright colors on it. “Morgan. Come here.” Morgan walked over and looked over his shoulder. “So the first victim was found in the rafters. Look.” He pointed to a picture on the page. It was two guys. They were kissing. He recognized one of them as the first victim. Morgan checked the rest of the page but this was the only picture with gays. 

“Hate crime?”

“I don’t know. Let me call Garcia.” He pulled out his flip phone and dialed the tech girl. She answered on the second ring.

“You’ve reached the Goddess of technology, please speak at will.” 

“Garcia, I need to know if the kids were gay.” 

“Um, that’s going to be difficult to find out.”

“No it won’t they have the kids sexual orientation on file so they know who to allow into the locker rooms.” 

“That’s horrible. Okay give me a minute.” Garcia’s fingers tapped rapidly against her keyboard.

“I can call back later if its easier.”

“Its not. No.”

“No what?”

“No none of them were gay. One was experimental. But that’s it. Wait.”

“What is it? Garcia?”

“Well I don’t know if this is relevant but each of these kids were the first born.” Reid’s brow furrowed as he thought. He knew this was relevant but how?

“Garcia! Did any of the victims commit either wrath, sloth, gluttony, pride, lust, envy or greed?”

“You mean like the seven deadly sins?”

“Yes, yes exactly like that. I only need to know if they got in trouble for it.” Garcia searched record at the speed of light.

“Yes! Bill was caught stealing from the cafeteria, James mouthed off to the principal about how he didn’t think it was fair for him to play games with the, and I quote, ‘commoners’, Dan had way to much late work, Janie, the fourth, was caught beating another kid because he didn’t give her the three cents he owed and Cacie, the most recent, was not allowing the other kids to get anything from the snack bar because she wanted it.”

“Gluttony, pride, sloth, wrath, and greed. Two left. Lust and envy. Thanks Garcia I’ll call you if I need anything else.” He hung up without anything else. He walked over to the white board and pulled out a marker. He wrote each sin and put the kids picture next to it. There were two empty. Morgan stood and watched from behind. “Okay we need to call Hotch. You have your profile.”

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“We are looking for a white male or female teenager. Around 5’ 7”. They are very religious. They will walk around openly slut and gay shaming. They are only going after first born who have committed the seven deadly sins. They will probably only go after two other people so be on the lookout.” A hand tentatively raised towards the back. Reid pointed to him and he took a small step forward.

“What are the seven deadly sins?” Hotch had given the preliminary profile so he looked to Reid to give a memorized explanation.

“The seven deadly sins are wrath, sloth, gluttony, pride, lust, envy, and greed. They are the worst ever sins and those who committed them in biblical times would be stoned.”

“And why only the first born?” 

“I believe it is from when Moses inflicted the plagues. The last one God went through Egypt and killed all the first born who didn’t have lambs blood on their door frame. Because the killer has such an extensive background knowledge of the victims we believe they are involved in either student government or student council.” Hotch took a step forward.

“If there are any more questions you may ask one of us. Thank you.” The group dispersed and most went to the school. “Reid. Listen they are having a school talent show to try and enforce viewing peoples good qualities. We will be there the whole time I’ll have JJ show you where everyone is positioned.” Reid nodded and walked over to JJ. 

“Hey Spence. So we’ll have you positioned at the back of the auditorium, me and Prentiss will be backstage, Hotch and Brookes will be at the front doors and we’ll have Rossi and Morgan in the balcony watching the kids up there.” Reid nodded unbeknownst to him that he was being slightly betrayed a few feet away.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Morgan I need to talk to you.” Brookes had about four minutes before Reid got suspicious. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off. 

“What!?”

“I have to tell you something that I’m really not supposed to but I’m going to say it anyway.”

“Oh I don’t think I want to know last time I was told a secret-“

“Reidhadanabsenceseizuretheotherdaywhenhegottothemotel.” Morgan froze.

“What? Reid had a seizure yesterday and no one told me!?”

“Calm down. Listen you can not bring this up. Promise.” Morgan was livid. He could not believe no one had told him! All he wanted to do now was drag Reid to the motel and force him to sleep. He should not be working in the field. Then yet Morgan didn’t really have a say in any of this.

“But-I-Aughh FINE!” 

“Thank you.” The two left when Hotch called their name and they walked over.

“The show will happen in an hour so we need to get ready. Don’t wear your Kevlar we won’t need it. Be careful. They could be anyone."

“They will probably go after envy before lust. Mainly because envy will be harder to find.” Reid supplied, at least they knew which people could be the victims. They all went off to go prepare. This could end badly.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

Reid stood leaning against the wall as kids filed in. Hotch gave him an okay so did JJ and Rossi. He just knew how adamantly Morgan would refuse to have him in the field if he knew. The show was about to start. The first person up sang, the next played guitar and a few more with instruments. Everything was going fine until a few kids went up to dance. A dubstep song came on. It was fun but then they brought out strobe lights. Reid could feel his body slowly shutting down. Then he collapsed. He heard his name being yelled and tried to talk but his voice wouldn’t work. He began to spasm. Then everything went black.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

Morgan was the one who yelled Reid’s name. The strobes came on and Morgan turned to make sure Spence would be okay. He turned out in time to see the smile fall off his face and for him to go down. Reid’s name burst from his mouth without even realizing it. He ran to the door intent on going down to help but Rossi’s arms held him back.

“What are you doing!? Let me go!”

“Morgan, JJ is already there with Prentiss. We have to stay here and make sure none of the kids get killed during evacuation.” Morgan kept struggling but Rossi is pretty strong. Morgan eventually gave up and went slightly limp. He watched them load Reid up in the ambulance wishing more than anything else that he could be with him. His phone rang and he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Morgan. Hotch just called. Told me what happened to Reid.” Morgan ran a hand over his face when Garcia began to talk. He just wanted to make sure Reid was okay.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh me!? I’m grand. I’m peachy! I mean one of my best friends just had a seizure and was hauled off to a hospital but why wouldn’t I be okay.” Garcia was silent for a few moments.

“Are you done throwing a temper tantrum? Listen I know you want to be with Reid right now but there are children’s lives on the line. You are going to suck it up, do your job, and save them. Got it?”

“Garcia-“

“Got. It.”

“Gotten. Bye.” Morgan ended the call feeling slightly bad for getting all pissy. He just didn’t understand why he couldn’t go with. Him and Rossi ushered the kids off the balcony and watched as everyone filed out. Morgan’s eyes swept across the auditorium seats making sure there weren’t any kids left. He was about to get off the damn balcony when Rossi grabbed his arm.

“Doesn’t that kid look oddly still?” Morgan looked to where there was a kid sitting just staring. Rossi led him down there and they walked up to the girl.

“Excuse me? Miss?” Morgan tapped her shoulder and her head lolled forward. Shit. He looked for a pulse but couldn’t find one. “Rossi. She’s dead.” Rossi muttered something under his breath and called Hotch. Morgan examined the scene and found out that the killer had done something different. The needle wasn’t in the girls neck, it was in her thigh. 

“Hotch needs us to get the nearest kid to identify her. What did you find?”

“Well they were injected into the thigh but that’s about the only difference so far. Do you wanna find a kid?”

“You can.” Morgan nodded and walked out the doors. He looked to the right and the left. Towards the doors, the left, he could see kids leaving. To the right he could hear laughter and soft yells. He shook his head and went right. He followed the laughter and came across a few kids. Two girls and three guys.

“Excuse me?” They all looked up when they heard Morgan’s voice. When they saw him two of the guys sprinted with one of the girls. The other three stayed but nervously. “Hey I just need help identifying someone.” 

“What’s in it for us.” Oh this could be fun.

“Look kid your stoned. You are giving off so many tells its ridiculous. You like that girl right there, that’s why you were the one to talk and why you stayed. I can tell because your shifting closer to her each second. Now I don’t know if you are dating but if you aren’t you now have an awkward situation if I leave so do you want to come with or not?” The kids eyes widened and they all four walked back. The guys didn’t seem to recognize the vic, but when the girl saw her she freaked.

“COLETTE!!!!!!!” She ran forward and started crying at the body.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

“Her n-n-name was C-C-Colette. Colette J-Janie. She was great. Honor Roll. Friends with almost everyone."  
“Was Colette suicidal?” The girl, Corey, looked confused.

“Hell no! She was the happiest person ever.” Rossi nodded and made a note on his pad.

“Was she, how do I put this, envious. Maybe jealous.” Envious got a confused look, but jealous struck a chord.

“She was but as rarely let people see it. Except-“

“Except?”

“Well she got a detention for getting caught stealing someone else’s new iPhone.” Rossi nodded. Morgan slipped out of the room and pulled out his phone.

“You’ve reached the Goddess of technology, power, and Wi-Fi. Speak, if you dare.”

“Hey momma. Listen I need you to look up a name.”

“Okay what is it?”

“Colette Janie.”

“Okay just give me one. . . okay! Here we go Colette Janie she was a good student, okay good is an understatement, she was a great student. A's, she was in, like, eight electives. She was taken three language classes, she was the most well known student ever. She fit in with everyone. Like everyone. Oh she did have a detention though for-“

“Stealing. Yes I know. Who caught her.”

“Um it was a small group. The religious ones. One of them yelled slurs at her.”

“Okay that must be our unsub. Do we have a name?”

“No but if there was one listed I will find it.”

“One more thing. I need to know if there were any couples given detentions for PDA.”

“Hmmm yes! A miss James Johnston and Lana Kelly. They are both currently at detention.”

“Thank you Baby Girl.”

“Anytime sugar.” Garcia hung up and Morgan Walked back over. 

“Rossi. A word?” Rossi nodded and walked over. “So a couples was put in detention for PDA.”

“You go check the school with Brookes. I’ll talk to Hotch.” Morgan nodded, he still hadn’t been to see Reid but no one really knew anything because the nearest hospital was a town away. He walked up to Brookes to see Brookes talking with a witness. 

“Thank you so much for your help.” She turned around and nearly ran into Morgan. “Oh hi. Did you need something?”

“Yeah we have detention.” She gave him a confused look.

****CRIMINALMINDS****

Morgan tapped lightly on the door to the library. A very crisp, clean woman opened the door.

“Yes how may I help you?” She had a small voice like it might break if you were to touch it.

“Hi I’m agent Brookes this is my partner agent Morgan. We’re looking for two students who got detention for PDA.” The librarian nodded and led them into the small library.

“James and Lana! Get over here immediately!” She was yelling because all of the students were spread out. There were about six book shelves. Not including the ones that lined almost every wall. There were about twenty computers that were on a little octagonal shape. Two people walked up to the front from opposite ends of the room. The girl had curly shoulder length orange hair and green eyes. James had black hair that was longish and brown eyes.

“Yes Ms. Carveski?” James was quiet when he spoke. Neither of them met the agents or librarians eyes.

“These two agents would like to speak with you.” Lana’s eyes widened.

“W-what about?” Morgan softened his expression.

“Your not in trouble we just want to talk with you.” The students nodded and followed when Morgan led them away. Morgan went with Lana and Brookes with James. 

****CRIMINALMINDS****

Reid woke up in a hospital room. He blinked and opened his eyes wide. Why was he in a hospital? He was extremely confused for a moment then the memory came rushing back. He had a seizure. He pressed the call nurse button and a nurse came in.

“Well hello Dr. Reid I was wondering when you’d wake up.” She began to explain his injuries but Reid stopped her.

“What drugs are being pumped into me.” The nurse quick checked her chart.

“Just a tiny bit of morphine. Not addictive.” Reid nodded that’s all he needed to hear. He settled down to rest when he remembered why they were here.

“Where’s my phone.” The nurse handed him his phone and left. Reid flipped it open and dialed. He had never seen reason to get a fancy phone. He only ever used it for work. If it could text and call it would work. The phone went to voicemail after around the fifth.

“You’ve reached SSA Derek Morgan. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.” Reid patiently waited for the beep.

“Hey its um me. I uh just woke up. I’m going to call Hotch now. Talk to you later. Uh bye.” He quickly hung up. His voice had cracked like a pubescent teenager. God he hates it when it does that. Especially when he was talking to Morgan. Reid ended the call and dialed Hotch.

“Reid.”

“Hi Hotch.”

“How are you?”

“Better. How’s the case?” Hotch caught him up on the case. “I’m getting out of this hospital and coming to the station.”

“No. You are staying in bed.”

“If I get the okay from the doctor?”

“Reid.”

“Hotch.”

“Your not going to let this go are you?”

“Not until you say yes.” He heard a long-suffering sigh. The type of sigh that came from constantly dealing with people and children who refused to listen.

“If you can get the doctor to call me with an okay.”

“Thank you Hotch.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Reid hung up and settled into his bed. He was about to drift off when his phone went off. He flipped it open without checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?”

“Reid!?” Reid rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah Morgan?"

“You can’t just call saying you woke up. Especially after a seizure.” Reid yawned expecting him to stop but he kept going. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.”

“Really?”

“Morgan I feel great. I don’t see how it’s any of your business though.”

“Reid its my business because you are my best friend. I would be lost without you.” Reid’s heart sunk slightly when he said ‘best friend'. 

“Listen, Morgan, I need to rest okay. I’ll call you later.” He hung up without letting Morgan say anything else. He put his phone on silent and set it on the bedside table. He rolled over and drifted asleep. 

****CRIMINALMINDS****

Reid woke up to someone else coding down the hall. There was a doctor in his room checking his vitals. 

“Hi there, Spencer. How are you feeling?” 

“Great. I was wondering. Do you think I could leave and go back to work?” The doctor stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.”

“No.”

“C’mon doctor. I’ll do all the tests. Please?” Reid was desperate. He couldn’t just stay holed up in a hospital the rest of the case. The doctor sighed.

“Fine. You can take the tests. But I’m not promising anything. When do you want to take them?”

“Thank you and couldn’t I take them now?”

“God kid your stressing me out. Fine. Let’s go.” The doctor led him to a testing room. First he went on a treadmill. They would change it randomly to test his motor skills. He luckily passed. Next he had an MRI. No brain damage. He was perfectly fine. After about an hour of waiting in his room his doctor walked in. “Well you passed. I’ll have your discharge papers ready in a few minutes.” The doctor turned to leave when a thought struck Reid.

“Wait! I need you to call my supervisor and tell him I’m allowed in the field.” The doctor sighed and took the phone Reid was holding out.

“Hello? Yes this is Dr. Miyana. I’m Spencer’s doctor. I just wanted to confirm that Spencer is allowed in the field. No he did not bribe me. Yes he passed all the tests. Okay. Yes. Bye.” She hung up the phone and handed it to him. She smiled and left the room. Reid took this time to change and pack his stuff. The doctor came in just as he finished putting his stuff in his satchel. “Okay just sign here and you’ll be on your way.” Reid signed and left the hospital. He realized that he had no way to get back and pulled out his phone. Emily. She would understand. He dialed and she picked up on the third ring. 

“Hey Reid how are you?” Reid squinted against the sun as she spoke he pulled out a pair of sunglasses the lessen the strain on his eyes.

“Great actually I need you to come pick me up from the hospital.”

“I’m on my way”  
.  
“Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days when our mommas sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out.” –Twenty One Pilots, Stressed Out.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: Guys this chapter is really long. I guess it’s to make up for not updating but its really long. There’s about one or two chapters left.


End file.
